1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing and storing input image data, a method of controlling the same, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally developed a technique of uniquely obtaining a target image from images input via a plurality of input units, such as PDL print images, scan images, and FAX received images, by searching (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-215067).
However, the above-described prior art cannot search for information that is contained in a recent electronic document such as PDF (Portable Document Format) or XPS (XML Paper Specification) and is not actually printed. It is also impossible to search for an image except characters of scan data or information a user has added to a PDL image or a scan image.